


How can i get through to you?

by Raicheda



Series: Chaos Control [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A split moment in time, Chaos Emeralds, Chaos Energy, Gen, Headcanon, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Symbolism, basically the language of the eyes, eye direction, kinda a poem, similar to body language, slight mind control, two halves of a whole Emerald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheda/pseuds/Raicheda
Summary: Trapped behind our chaos energies, our once friendship is denied, you trapped behind the Dark, and I Trapped by the Light, We are the two halves of a cold unfeeling stone. But still i hope, can you hear me? not the words i speak but those i send to you through my eyes? Tell me old Friend, How can i get through to you?





	How can i get through to you?

**Author's Note:**

> short simple, i showed it to my dad, he likes it, Yay another stamp of approval.

A split second

reveals a longing glance

Come with me, I would beckon

Isn’t it time to stop this foolish dance?

 

“ **What, over already? Oh well!”**

 

How can I get through to you

There is still hope yet

I don’t believe your completely gone

Although the words at our lips are a poisonous taunt

I can see in your eyes the words you can’t say

 

**\--**

 

A moments flash

Captures a hint of pride

You should leave before we crash

Haven’t you learned, those times have died

 

**“Next time you won’t be so lucky”**

How can I make you understand

Salvation is denied to us

We’ve both been lost for so long

All that matters is the words we speak

I hate seeing the taunt in your eyes

 

**\--**

 

**How can I get through to you**

**How can I make you understand**

**I don’t believe your completely gone**

**Sure Salvation is denied to us**

**As we’ve been lost for so long**

**And the words at our lips are a poisonous taunt**

**But all that matters are the words we speak**

**I can see in your eyes the words you can’t say**

**I hate seeing the taunt in your eyes.**

 

 

 

A crossover between the sonic universes, and one of my head cannons, mostly the universe in which eggman was once Ovi Kintober and sonic used to be brown – one of the sonic comics anyway - they’re friendship is somewhat trapped behind the chaos energies they (Headcanon) “absorbed” during their chaos powered machines malfunction and subsequent explosion.

 

I like to think that this story not only works as both of their perspectives but through the last paragraph I wanted it to symbolize a merging of the two energies of a chaos emerald, the positive, the negative, and what is lost in translation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking about expanding on this, a world bloomed in my head as i wrote this, a world "of things left unsaid"  
> and "reading between the lines"


End file.
